Sonny with a chance of loving you
by Penelope Elizabeth Anne Snape
Summary: Alternate ending of the episode Sonny with a chance of dating.


****

Sonny With A Chance Of Loving You.

**Sonny was looking forward to going to work today not only was her and Tawni getting along as well as you can with Tawni, but she also had a date with Chad's friend James Conroy. She hadn't told Tawni yet, but she was just to excited to not tell her so as soon as she entered her and Tawni's dressing room. She didn't even have time to tell Tawni because Tawni was standing over a huge vase filled with flowers.**

"**Wow it looks like Sonny's got a date who is it from Chad?" Sonny couldn't help but laugh "Chad yeah right…why would Chad ever get me flowers?" Tawni smiled "You'd be surprised Sonny, anyway read it."**

_Dear Sonny,_

_Hey I am looking forward too our date tonight at 8:00_

_Your Bad Boy,_

_James_

"**Wait James…not James Conroy." Tawni suddenly looked worried. "Yeah James Conroy…how do you know him." Sonny asked "Because he went out with…my best friend and it did not go well he broke up with her and she broke out and started wearing polyester pants…you can't date him he is a huge jerk." Tawni said still worried. "Well he seems pretty nice I mean he gave me these flowers maybe your friend wasn't his type."**

**Tawni unable to persuade Sonny to cancel her date with James had no choice but to go to the only guy who could break it up…Chad. After sneaking on the set of Mackenzie Falls and sure enough there was Chad getting his make up done, Tawni sighing yelled over to Chad "Hey Chad will you tell your idiot friend to lay off of Sonny." Tawni said "What idiot and what do you mean lay of Sonny?" Chad replied trying but failing to look like he didn't care. "Not that idiot I am talking about James, he is taking Sonny out tonight."**

**

* * *

****Eight O'clock slowly approached, but when it did her heart was jumping for joy. James showed up ten minutes later not even apologizing for being late, but Sonny didn't care she was too excited. Every since she moved here she wasn't sure about the guys here Chad was the kind of person who was to self possessed to go out with her and the other guys were only friend material like Grady and Nico. Not that she minded she wasn't the kind of person who went on a lot of dates.**

**After about ten minutes after Sonny and James arrived Tawni came over to there table and sat down "Sonny what are you doing here oh and you're here with James oh was your date tonight." and three minutes later Chad came in sitting next to James. "What are you guys doing here?" Sonny said getting annoyed. "I'm here for chicken fingers and ski ball." Tawni said. "Fine lets go play air hockey" Sonny said dragging her along with her. As they were playing ski ball Tawni was telling Sonny why she was she came. While Tawni was talking about how much she hated James. James was saying "Man she is so cute." "Yeah everything Sonny does is cute…stupid cuteness." Chad was saying. "Not Sonny, Tawni she hates me so much its just too cute" said James in a dream like state. **

**After the date with James which was rudely interrupted by Chad and Tawni, Sonny went back home thinking about somethings. The next morning she woke early and went to the studio when she seen the flowers on the middle table she ran over and read the card it was from James but it wasn't for her. She felt like an idiot she wasn't this upset in a long time. She really liked James and instead he already liked someone else, someone who took her forever to become friends with. She felt like an idiot when tears started falling from her eyes. Just then Tawni came in and Sonny left the room before Tawni could tell her I told you so.**

* * *

**So Sonny took off trying to a find a place to hide until she could get herself under control and get rid of the tears, but instead she ran into Chad Dylan Cooper. "Sonny what's wrong?" Chad asked sounding concerned. "Nothing Chad don't even bother sounding like your actually concerned for me when I know your not." Sonny said just to upset about earlier to apologize. Instead she just ran not caring if he followed her or not she just had to get out of there. **

**After a few minutes after she sat in a empty room, it was mostly silent. Her tears were still there but,nothing escaped her lips. She was about to get up and leave a just pretend nothing happened and all would be all right if hopefully Chad didn't say anything. She decided now was the best time to leave. So she got up and walked towards the door and when she looked out to make sure no one could see her in this empty room it turned out she wasn't alone Chad was sitting in the hall staring at her. "What do you want Chad?" she asked as though it was a regular day. "Sonny are you okay?" he asked. "Wow you are a better actor then I thought you actually seem concerned." Sonny said still feeling hurt. "Sonny I am not acting I really am worried about you listen can we talk some where more private?" Sonny not sure if she believed him sighed and just opened the door she just was in.**

**He followed her in she took a long, deep breath, turned and faced him. "Okay Chad you got me alone now what do you want?" instead of answering her just pulled her close and kissed her with all he had. Since the first day seeing her he held this kiss back for so long, after all this time he tried to show her he didn't care, but he just couldn't anymore, he just wasn't himself around her he couldn't be selfish anymore.**

**Sonny couldn't help but smile she wanted this for so long it was unbearable. She suddenly didn't care about James or anything all she could concentrate on was Chad. "I've wanted to do that a long time ago." says Chad smiling. "I've wanted you to do that a long time ago too." said Sonny feeling out of breath. "Now tell me Sonny Monroe what is the matter?" he asked looking concerned again and a happy "Nothing…nothing anymore." she said as they left the empty room hand in hand.**


End file.
